The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for treating brain disorders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring and responding to cellular electrophysiological changes in the brain corresponding to disorders originating primarily in the neocortex but also in other regions including the spinal cord. This invention builds on the applicants' prior patent entitled “Hybrid neuroprosthesis for the treatment of brain disorders” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,699 and another prior patent entitled “Apparatus and Method for Monitoring and Treatment of Brain Disorders” currently pending as U.S. Patent Publication Number 2007/0060973 the entire disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
As known to those skilled in the art, neural activity within the brain may be influenced through direct application of therapeutic agents to the brain. While EEG technology remains invaluable for short term diagnosis of epilepsy and automatic seizure detection, its limitations have become evident, particularly in reference to long-term diagnoses and treatments. Long term analysis and treatment of identified single neurons is not currently a realistic goal because the slightest movement (i.e., 40-80 μm) of an electrode away from a recorded cell (e.g., due to cerebrovascular pulsation) abruptly ends the recording.